Erika Lazar (The Sentinel)
Erika Lazar 'is a villainess from "The Inside Man", a Season 3 episode of the tv series "''The Sentinel". She was portrayed by Robia LaMorte. Summary Erika was the daughter of Mafia boss Dominik Lazar. After the death of her brother Vincent, she had aspirations of taking his place as the heir to the throne, acting as an aide to her father in her brother's place. However, Dominik only saw her ironically as his little princess, despite a previous incident when she used a gun to the family's benefit. He tells her the best thing she could do for the family is settle down and have a family of her own to continue the name. Dominik's intentions were to groom his grandson, Vincent's son Edward into the future heir. Erika is the one to inform Jim Lawson(aka undercover agent Jim Ellison) of his new position as Edward's personal bodyguard after saving him from an accident. She tells him how Edward is "the most precious thing in my father's life". Later, assassins attack the house w/machineguns. Ellison tries to retaliate gun fire, but his superpower senses act funny, distracting him. As he goes for cover, he looks & sees both gunmen being taken down by return fire. He looks to the balcony to see that Erika, pistol in hand, is responsible. She shoots him a cold look & heads inside, to Ellison's confusion. Erika then checked on her father & nephew, being sure to detail how Ellison "hesistated" to fire back at the assassins before he leaves the room. Later, Erika is present when her father hosts a meeting of several other crime bosses. Dominik discusses Vincent's plan to consolidate all of their organizations & run them from a safe country. Erika is visibly irritated as her father heaps praise on her late brother, giving him sole responsibility for the success of unifying the different organizations. Her irritation would become pure venom when her father gives a shocking presentation: Vincent, alive & well. He had staged his death in order to complete his plan underground. Erika is absolutely livid. When Ellison, after spying on the meeting's events, goes to get Edward & his mom, Vincent's 'widow'/Ellison's love interest Michelle, out the house to safety, Vincent & Erika enter the room & Edward exposes Ellison as a cop & Michelle;'s willingness to leave w/him. Ellison is then taken to a downstairs room, where his friend Blair is also held, & as Dominik & Erika enter. As they threaten the two w/death, Erika admits to the killing of another undercover agent Ellison knew, one who divulged secrets out of infatuation. Vincent brings Edward in to watch Ellison being murdered, to Dominik's disdain. It is then Ellison exposes that Erika was the one that hired the assassins to kill her father, as it had to have been an inside job because of the precise knowing of where to shoot. She denies, but Ellison says that they have pictures of her w/them. When Dominik says that he can easily trace where their payment came from, she confesses. When Dominik expresses shock at the attempt on him, Erika tearfully divulges that the assassins weren't meant for her father, but for her nephew, as she knew she had to get rid of any male heirs to get the power. After hearing this, her brother grabs her & shoots her dead in the abdomen. Quotes *(about Agent Jimmy Fenetti's murder) '''Ellison: "It was you. What gave him away?" Erika:"He fell in love; told me things he shouldn't have." *(to her father, confessing to hiring the assassins) "You couldn't even tell me about Vincent? I took care of you. I kept your secrets. ''(to Vincent) ''He's dying. And I was afraid he'd give up everything we had worked for. Trivia *Robia LaMorte also portrayed the characters Denise & Veronique Collins, respectively, in two different episodes of the series Silk Stalkings. Gallery The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 068.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 092.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man(0).gif The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 141.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 151.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 156.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 161.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-31-03h19m22s048.png The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 176.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 182.jpg The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man(1).gif The sentinel s03 e05 the inside man (online-video-cutter.com) 183.jpg Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Devious Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Killed By Ally Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mafia Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:The Vamp Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased